High Five
by sleepy-emo
Summary: Tamaki comes home from America and find out that Hikaru has been cheating on the love of his life, Haruhi. The honorable thing for him to do would be to tell her, not kiss her but a few wires got crossed somewhere along the lines. Inspired by Palladium's song of the same name, written for my Mizzshy as part of my NaNoWriMo 30/50/15 challenge


**Hey guys so November is finally over woo! Ideally I would have liked to have this uploaded sooner but work and the like kind of got in the way. This story was written for my lovely Mizzshy inspired by an Ouran AMV that she made of this song by Palladium. Hope you all like it and check out the video too :D**

I walked down the familiar crowded streets pulling my coat tighter around me. It sure felt cold in Japan after being in America for nearly a year. I did love coming back home though, getting the chance to see all my old friends and my family (well the servants and my father at least, I didn't particularly mind about not seeing my grandmother while I was away). I especially loved coming back home because I knew that at some point I would get to see her; the girl who has occupied practically all of my waking thoughts since I graduated from High School and was no longer able to see her every day.

Actually it would be more accurate to say that Haruhi Fujioka had been occupying my every waking thought since I first met her back in my second year, when she came into the music room when we held our Host Club meetings and knocked over a vase worth eight million yen. I didn't know she was a girl back then, of course; she had an androgynous first name, such short hair and virtually no bust whatsoever it was easy to mistake her for a boy. When I did find out I found myself drawn to her; there was just something about her that made me want to be around her.

At first I thought it was just because I had decided that I would place myself in the role of 'father figure' (or secondary father figure as it should more accurately be) in her life but then it slowly dawned on me that that wasn't the reason why I wanted to spend so much time alone with her. Unfortunately by the time it had dawned on me, I was about to graduate and it was much too late – I was going to America and she was staying in Japan. So I had messed that one up quite spectacularly really.

I should have said something to her sooner but I was a coward. I thought she'd reject me, which is funny considering the numerous women I've had throwing themselves at me since middle school, but Haruhi was different. She didn't fall for the old tricks – the lingering stares, the gentle touches, all the things that made me the perfect host – she seemed to warm to me the most when I was just being myself, no Host Club charades, just me. Even after I moved to the States I thought about saying something countless times but there was still something, some fear deep within me that held me back.

I rounded the corner and began to walk down a new street when I suddenly looked up and saw her through the crowd. I stopped dead in my tracks and stared for a moment as she helped up a little boy who had fallen off his bicycle. I watched as she helped the boy to his feet, pulling out a handkerchief and wiping the huge tears from his face before taking a plaster and some antiseptic out of her purse and tending to the cut on his knee. She smiled at the boy before picking up his bicycle and giving him a pat on the head before he speed off with a smile and a 'thank you'.

Once the boy had disappeared she looked up and caught my eye. She beamed when she saw me and I felt my heart jump; she'd make any man feel proud to be hers. I began making my way over to her, so happy that she was the first person I got to see upon coming back home. Then, much to my despair, I caught a glimpse over her shoulder and saw him standing over there too. There was no mistaking the shock of red hair, a pair of headphones hanging on a skinny neck underneath it – it was Hikaru.

About halfway through my first term of study after I left for America I was talking to Kyoya one evening and he told me that Hikaru had asked Haruhi to go on a date with him. That didn't surprise me; ever since we had surprised Haruhi while she was working during summer vacation, it was obvious that Hikaru had a bit of a thing for her. It bothered me because I didn't want her to be with him (even though at the time I didn't realise that it was because I wanted her to be with me) but she was too oblivious to notice his feelings towards her so I paid it no mind. What did surprise me was that Kyoya told me she had accepted the date.

I remember feeling as if the bottom had dropped out of my stomach and my organs had been replaced with lead when I heard. How could I have been so stupid and just left? I should have told her how I felt before someone like Hikaru came in and swept her away. But I had and there was nothing I could do about it now – I just had to live with the fact that he had taken her out and shortly after they had gone out the two of them had become a couple, which meant that every time I saw her I had to see him too. That was even more difficult to deal with.

"Hey you!" Haruhi smiled at me as I reached her. "Didn't expect to see you, what are you doing here?" She reached up on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around my neck. I hugged her back, the sweet smell of her shampoo making my head a little fuzzy.

"I'm back for the next couple of weeks." I explained. "I've got a couple of study weeks where I don't have to go to classes so I thought I can just come and do some work back home, give me a chance to see everyone."

"I'm so glad you're back," Haruhi smiled and I felt my heart jump again. "It's been way too long since we last saw each other and we haven't had a proper catch up in ages either."

"Yeah sorry about that." I grimaced rubbing the back of my neck in embarrassment. I must admit that once I heard about her and Hikaru I had kept my distance from her. I didn't quite trust myself not to be talking to her and then suddenly blurt out that I was in love with her. "I know I've been a bit lousy over the last couple of months."

"It's ok," she replied giving me one of her radiant smiles. "you've been busy with school work and there's the time difference as well."

"I guess." I murmured. God, why was she so understanding about this? Because she's the best, that's why. "Well now I'm back we can have a proper catch up; if you're free any time this week I can take you out for coffee?" I asked a little hopefully. It wouldn't be a date, she had a boyfriend so of course it wouldn't be a date, but I could still pretend that it was for a couple of hours.

"That would be great," she smiled up at me. "as long as it's not anywhere too fancy." I chuckled; that was just typical Haruhi. She was always the most understated one out of all of us.

"Hey Haruhi, have you got everything?" Hikaru's voice cut through our moments and he appeared at her shoulder putting his arm around her, not noticing me. "You're going to be later meeting your dad. Oh hey boss, didn't know you were back in town." he added when he finally saw me.

"I'm just back for a couple of weeks." I told him a little coldly. I shouldn't be cold towards him, we were still friends after all but it was still hard seeing him with the girl I loved. Damn my previous cowardice, if I had just got a hold of myself and told her how I felt I wouldn't be in this mess.

"Good to have you back." he grinned that Hitachiin grin (it didn't look quite as conniving without Kaoru standing next to him wearing the exact same expression but it was still a little unnerving to say the least). "We should all get together for a drink or something; get the old Host Club back together again."

"That would be awesome!" Haruhi exclaimed. "I have to go meet my dad but you guys sort something out and we'll get the others in on it too, the sooner the better."

"Yeah sure." I smiled at her, I had hoped that I could have had her to myself for an afternoon first but I could still get to have coffee with her at some point and then I would make sure that it was just the two of us.

"Cool well I have to go, I'll see you guys later." Haruhi smiled before Hikaru pulled her into a kiss. She looked a little embarrassed as she pulled away from him and I think I saw her eyes dart in my direction but I must have been mistaken. She then looked at me properly. "Let me know about meeting everyone."

"See you." I practically breathed as she left. Once she had gone I then realised it was just Hikaru and I – this was going to be awkward.

"So how's things?" he asked after a mildly uncomfortable pause.

"Things are good." I replied giving him what I hoped was a courteous smile. "And yourself?"

"Oh things are great." he said smirking slightly as his mobile phone began to ring in his pocket. He pulled it out once it had stopped beeping.

"And you and Haruhi?" I asked pushing him a little bit. I don't know what I was hoping to discover, the two were probably wonderfully happy together and everything was perfect but if there was some little crack in their relationship. Well then, that a least gave me a tiny ray of hope that I may have a chance with Haruhi. Obviously I was too much of a gentleman to act on it though. If Haruhi and he were to break up though, well that would be a different story.

"Haruhi and I are good." he replied, his smirk widening as he looked at his phone. "Yeah she's great, everything's great."

"You don't sound too sure." I replied. He didn't; he sounded a little…I guess dismissive I suppose would be the right term for it, almost as if he didn't believe it himself.

"What?" he asked, slipping his phone back into his pocket. "No, she is great it's just, I don't know if I should be talking about this with you or anyone really."

"I won't say anything." I told him.

"Well it's just that we've been together for quite a while now and we haven't had sex yet." he stated.

"Is that a problem?" I asked. Surely that wasn't a problem? Was he really that shallow that he didn't want to stay with her unless sex was involved?

"Not really." he shrugged before a smirk spread across his lips. "I mean it's not like she's the only place I can get it from."

"Pardon?" I asked trying to process what he was saying. "Are you cheating on her?" I asked once the cogs had finished turning.

"I guess you could call it that yeah." he stated. "I mean we didn't get all those contacts in the Host Club for nothing; I prefer to think of it as revisiting the old clients." He paused, waiting for me to make some kind of comment but I remained silent. "I mean it's not like I don't love her, it's just that I need to work out the tension every so often, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah." I muttered. He doesn't know what he's got! Haruhi is an absolute angel and he's out cheating on her. I've seen him play these games before – he and Kaoru used to toy with girls all the time in high school – and I don't want her to get hurt because of it.

"I mean once she finally comes around I'll ditch the other girls and everything will be fine." he smirked. I didn't reply but raised an eyebrow at him. "You won't say anything to her will you." It wasn't a question. He was assuming that I would stoop to his level and remain quiet.

"You're just assuming that?" I asked, my eyes narrowing slightly.

"You don't want to see her upset do you?" he asked still smirking at me. "And you know that if she finds out she'll take it out on the person who tells her."

"I suppose." I stated flatly. He had me there. I didn't want to see Haruhi upset and I certainly didn't want her to get hurt because of this jerk but I also didn't want her to take it out on me when she found out. I've seen her angry and it's actually quite frightening considering that she's so small.

"Good." Hikaru smirked and I felt disgusted with myself at what I'd just agreed too. "Now," he continued, not waiting for me to respond. "about meeting up. I think we should do it tonight; there's a new club Kaoru and I found a few weeks ago that does half price drinks if you're Ouran Academy graduates or third years."

* * *

"So that's basically it." I told Kyoya later that night as we stood at the bar of the club the twins had suggested. "She's not the only girl he's vouching for and Haruhi has no idea that he's out cheating on her."

"It is a predicament." Kyoya stated taking a thoughtful sip of his drink. "It's one I've been struggling with for quite some time. I mean I'd rather not tell her; she'll most likely murder the person who does, plus they'll get dragged into it all and I just don't need that kind of hassle right now."

"Hang on, you knew?" I practically screeched at him, slamming my glass down on the bar. Kyoya rolled his eyes at my overly exaggerated reaction.

"Of course I knew." he told me. "I know everything."

"How long have you known?" I could barely keep my voice from rising in pitch at my discovery but if I kept getting louder then Haruhi would hear and ask why I was going off on one again, which would then lead to a very awkward conversation.

"Since it started." Kyoya replied.

"What?!"

"Will you keep your voice down." he hissed, glaring at me. "She's looking at you." That snapped me out of my blazing anger and turn to see Haruhi staring at me, looking a little worried. "Why don't you go over there and talk to her." Kyoya stated giving a small shove in her direction. I stumbled a little before composing myself and making my way over to her, she greeted me with a warm smile.

"Hey Sempai." she said when I reached her. I chuckled softly; it was so Haruhi to keep up with formalities even though I was no longer her upper classman.

"You don't have to call me that anymore, you know." I replied smiling at her. She looked so damn cute as she bit her lip and shuffled a little awkwardly.

"Old habits die hard." she shrugged, looking at her feet and brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. I cast a quick glance over her shoulder and there was Hikaru watching us from afar, glaring at me. There's nothing he can do; he knows I know his secret and I'm not prepared to keep it – it's time for Haruhi to hear the truth. I looked back to her to see that the lock of hair had fallen from behind her ear again. I reached over and brushed it back. She looked up at me, blushing slightly (or that may have been my imagination because of the lights in the club.

"You're hair's getting long." I stated, breaking the silence, as I took a proper look at it. I hadn't noticed when I saw her earlier but her hair now no longer looked like that of a boy's but just brushed the bottom of her neck.

"Yeah people know I'm a girl now." she grinned back. That was certainly true. I had noticed that this afternoon; she had filled out a bit since her first year of high school. Her breasts weren't large by any stretch of the imagination but she could now no longer pass for an effeminate boy – it was obvious that she was female with that slight curve of her waist and the addition of her bust.

"I'll still bet you make the best host though." I told her, smiling at her. She rolled her eyes at me but the corners of her mouth did quirk up into a small smile. I glanced at Hikaru over her shoulder and he was no longer glaring daggers at me. Instead he was slipping a piece of paper that a willowy brunet handed him, presumably containing her phone number, into his pocket before turning to smirk and give Kaoru a high five. I sighed angrily; I couldn't believe he would do it so out in the open and with Haruhi standing mere metres away from him.

"Hey," Haruhi's voice brought my thoughts back down to her. "are you ok?"

"It's getting a bit warm in here," I stated trying to sound casual. "shall we go outside?"

"If you want to." she said as she grabbed my hand and led me out of the club and into the cold night air. She led me just off to the small alleyway that led round to the back entrance of the club, just round the side from the front door before she let go of my hand. I almost felt sad when she did let go. I took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air I had only been pretending to want, it really had been too hot in that club.

"Ah much better." I sighed as I exhaled. I looked over at her; she was just staring back at me, an unreadable expression on her face but one that clearly said she didn't buy my excuse of just wanting a bit of fresh air. "What?"

"Are you sure you're ok?" she asked, her eyes a little narrower as she scrutinised me. "Because back there you kind of looked like you wanted to murder someone." That right there: that was my chance to break the news.

"Haruhi there's something I need to tell you…" I began not altogether sure what I was going to say next. I didn't know how to but I just knew I needed to tell her what was going on with Hikaru and the other girls.

"Is it about Hikaru?" she asked, sighing sadly and looking down at the floor. "I already know." she added after a pregnant pause.

"How?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. I immediately wished I hadn't as I saw her wince slightly but she managed to compose herself before she looked up at me and shrugged the gesture very small.

"Hikaru's not actually all that bright as it turns out." she stated adding a small humourless laugh to her words. "He left his phone on the side the other day when he went to ask Kaoru for something, it rang and I answered it. Imagine my surprise when the girl on the other end on the line asked if I was his assistant and would they still be meeting tonight or did he want to see her earlier."

"I'm sorry." I replied softly, not knowing what else to say. I mean what exactly do you say in that kind of situation.

"It's ok." she told me even though it clearly wasn't. She was being her usual self; putting on a brave face just for me and the rest of the world. Although she didn't with me; she didn't have to be brave if she didn't feel particularly brave. She looked up at me. "Can I just ask how long have you known?"

"I found out this afternoon." I replied. She smiled.

"Good." she said and her reaction shocked me greatly. I would have expected her to be devastated, maybe even angry that I hadn't immediately told her and she'd had to find out from one of Hikaru's random girls. "It would have broken my heart if you told me you knew all along." I stared at her. I had no idea what to say, there was no possible way that I could make this situation any better so I took a deep breath, hoping that I wouldn't make it any worse, leaned forward and kissed her softly.

When I pulled away she stared up at me with wide eyes and those eyes, I can't deny, were absolutely captivating. I could quite happily stare into them for eternity. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing seemed to come out so she raised a hand and gently touched her lips, unable to believe what I had just done. I'll admit I was in shock myself. I knew that I had always wanted to tell her how I felt about her but I always thought it would be with words rather than just reacting on instinct like that.

I waited for her to say something but she just continued to stare at me and I had to resist the urge to turn back and run into the club. That was until she took hold of the front of my shirt, gripping it tightly, reached up on her tiptoes and kissed me. I wrapped one arm around her tiny body and tangled my hand in her hair as we continued to kiss. When she finally pulled away she looked up at me with those huge beautiful brown eyes of hers. She seemed a little scared, as if trying to gauge my reaction to her kissing me even though I was the one to initiate the first kiss.

"Well that I wasn't expecting," I chuckled softly. "but it was certainly a very nice surprise."

"I have been waiting since the Ouran Fair in my first year for you to do that." she told me, breathlessly. "Kyoya told me that you liked me so I waited for you to make the first move. I thought that you would have done something before you left for America and when you didn't I thought that maybe this time he was wrong, or just screwing with me – that was highly possible too. So when Hikaru asked me if I wanted to go out with him I thought I might as well because I didn't think you were interested."

"I wanted to say something." I told her. "Countless times I thought about telling you how I felt about you but I was scared you'd reject me." She gave my shoulder a playful slap.

"And why on earth would you think that?"

"Because I'm a raging idiot." I laughed. She nodded.

"Yeah you are but I'd be ok with you being my raging idiot." she stated, looking at the floor and this time I could see clearly that she was blushing. I swallowed, oh she looked much too adorable like that. She looked up at me. "It was always going to be you Tamaki." My heart jumped as I realised that was the first time she had called me by name without any formalities afterwards.

I gently took hold of her chin, tilted her face up towards mine and kissed her for the third time. As our lips touched I found myself realising what I already knew before; that Haruhi was the girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. All it took was three kisses from her and I knew that I wanted to marry her, I'd give her everything. I didn't say that, of course, that would be a little too excessive under the circumstances.

"So," I began once we had pulled away from each other. "what do you want to do now?" She bit her lip and looked at me shyly.

"Do you want to come back to mine?" she asked looking at me expectantly. I smiled at her, she was so damn cute.

"Ok." I replied. She took my hand, linking her fingers with mine, and we began to walk away from the club. As we passed the front door Hikaru appeared. He grinned at her, not seeming to notice the fact that we were holding hands.

"Hey where have you been, I've been looking all over for you." he said addressing her rather than me.

"It's over Hikaru." Haruhi said calmly. He looked over at me and glared.

"What's he been saying?" he growled.

"Nothing." Haruhi stated. "One of your other girls called and I answered the phone. She told me everything. He had nothing to do with it." She ignored his stunned face and turned back to me. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah." I replied and let her lead me off in the direction of her house. I cast a glance at Hikaru over my shoulder still looking as if he had just been hit in the face by a brick. I thought about throwing him a high five but I didn't. I'm much too much of a gentleman for that.

**11 down, 4 to go**


End file.
